


Nesus Fic Collection

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: A place to put my Nesus fics I wrote. (:





	1. Dick Pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul made dick pops and Negan can't deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post: http://kiss-o-tron.tumblr.com/post/51121627962/i-found-a-tutorial-on-how-to-make-dildo-popsicles

It had been a very hot summer; most days didn’t go lower than at least ninety five degrees. Thankfully he and Negan had air conditioning, but it was when he had to leave the house it got messy. Paul wasn’t too fond of sweating, so he liked to avoid it if he could. But today, he went out into the heat willingly and with a purpose: he needed to go shopping for some supplies while the older man was at work.

One shopping trip later, and he was back at home, freshly showered and safe once again in his air conditioned flat, making a mold for his home made popsicles he planned on making. Not only would they be perfect to beat the heat, but it would be an amazing opportunity to mess with his raven haired lover.

He slaved in the kitchen all day, until he had a rack full of several different flavored popsicles. He cleaned out and hid the mold, laughing quietly to himself when he heard the front door open and the sound of Negan chewing somebody out on his phone.

“I don’t fucking care what you have to  _ do, _ just get it DONE.” The older man snapped and hung up, tossing his phone onto the table by the front door. He took off his shoes and hung up his coat, setting his work bag down. “Paul!”

“I’m in the kitchen.” The younger man called back.

Negan huffed and disappeared into their room to grab a quick shower to get the sweat off of his skin. By the time he joined the brunette man in the kitchen, he was sporting sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Paul’s slim waist, sighing quietly. “I had a shit day, baby.”

“I gathered, based on how you came in shouting into your phone.” He spoke softly, reaching up to brush his fingers gently over the man’s stubble, turning his head enough to give him a warm kiss. “You’ll enjoy my little gift then.”

“Gift?”

Paul pulled away from him and went to the freezer, pulling out one of his frozen treats, turning to the older man with a grin. 

Negan’s eyes widened before he snorted out a laugh. “Is that a fucking dick popscicle? How in the actual  _ fuck  _ did you make those?”

“I made my own mold. Found it online…I went out into the heat to get the supplies to make these, don’t you like them, baby?” He mock pouted, flicking his tongue out over the tip of it. He definitely didn’t miss the man’s eyes subtly moving to watch him.

“Can’t believe you, Paul.”

“You want a taste?” he moved slowly towards the man, until he was completely inside of his personal space. He ran his own tongue from the base to the tip, before giving it a quick bob, deep into his throat before offering it to Negan with a mischevious look. He pressed it to the man’s lips, pressing his hips against him at the same time. “C’mon, daddy…give it a lick. I worked awfully hard..”

Paul felt a sense of satisfaction when the man’s hands slipped down to his ass and gave it a firm squeeze. “I bet you did, baby.” he spoke before doing at the younger man requested, giving the treat a taste.

Paul whined quietly in the back of his throat, his cock giving a twitch of interest. “I want to play..”

“Then get into the bedroom.” 


	2. Love is Difficult, but Sometimes it Works out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul fell for a taken man.

Paul wasn’t stupid by any means, he knew he shouldn’t be doing what he was doing. But, something about Negan kept drawing him back in. Every time he tried to end it, he found himself seeking the older man out, or the man seemed to find him. Everything about this was destroying him; it broke his heart every time he left, and he knew the raven haired man would be right back in his boyfriend’s bed.

These were the thoughts floating through his mind while he laid beside the sleeping man. Negan was asleep, an arm slung over Paul’s stomach, a leg too and his face was buried in the younger man’s neck. Everything about it felt so domestic to him, but…he just didn’t know.

Negan groaned quietly into his neck, stirring to wake up. “Mornin’.” He sighed, placing a warm kiss against the soft skin of his lover’s neck. 

“Good morning..” Paul spoke quietly.

The room was quiet after that. The younger man was just thinking to himself, swirling thoughts around his head.

“I can practically hear you thinking. What’s wrong, baby?” The older man sat up slightly, gazing down at him.

“I just..What are we doing here, Negan?”

“We’re having fun." Negan replied. After a moment, when Paul hadn't said anything, he spoke up again. "We are having fun, right?” he watched the younger man sit up. He reached for his arm, but Paul moved out of his reach.

“I’m not having fun anymore. This…whatever this is, it hurts too much. I didn’t plan to catch feelings for you, but I did. I have to cut this off while I can.” He pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, then his socks and shoes. “Don’t call me, don’t text me. Don’t try to booty call me, just…do me a favor and stay away.”

“Paul-”

“No. It’s done.” He grabbed his hoodie, wallet and keys, ignoring the man calling his name while he hurridly tried to dress and catch up to him.

By the time the older man got to the door, Paul was hurriedly backing out of the driveway, speeding off down the road. This was the moment of strength he’d needed. He couldn’t be the side piece anymore; he loved the man, he really did but it hurt too much.

_____ 

Two weeks passed, and Paul didn’t feel any better. In fact, he missed that god damn man more than he knew he should. Maybe that’s why he decided to give him the time of day when he came into the cafe he worked at. The raven haired man sat right down at a table by the counter. 

Nobody was there except for the two of them; and he kept feeling the older man’s eyes on him. He finally turned to face him while he cleaned the counters. “If you take a picture it’ll last longer.”

“I already have pictures.” the man chuckled. He always liked when the younger man got sassy. “I uh, I actually have something I need to talk to you about.”

Paul looked around at the empty cafe and sighed, setting his rag aside. “I guess since nobody’s here.” He made his way over to the man’s table and sat down across from him. “What do you want?”

Negan looked like he was…nervous? “I uh…I dumped him.”

The young man looked confused for a moment. He had to have misheard him; he’d been with that man for almost four years. Paul had been with him for two of the four, and he’d seemed like..maybe they’d be together for the long run. “You did what?”

“I dumped him. I…when you didn’t come back I kind of stepped back. I realized that I…I love you.” He ran a hand through his hair, his brow furrowing slightly. “I don’t know what the fuck you did to me but god..I want to be with you.”

“How do I know you won’t just pull the same thing with me that you did with him?”

“Move in with me.”

“What?”

“Move in with me. He didn’t even live with me. Come and stay with me and I’ll prove myself to you. Just..just give me this chance. If I wreck it, you can leave me and I’ll stay away from you. Please.”

Paul looked at him. The invitation was…shocking. Like the man had said, he hadn’t even lived with his boyfriend. So the fact that he’d invited Paul to move in with him? He seemed like he was trying.

“I…Okay.”

Negan looked up, clearly a bit shocked that he actually agreed. “Really?”

“Yeah. We’re going to see how it goes. But I swear, if you hurt me, I’ll kick the living shit out of you.”

The older man laughed; the deep laugh straight from his belly that always pulled a smile out of the young man. “I have no doubt about that, baby.”

“When do you want me to start moving my stuff?” He brushed his fingers gently over the back of the man’s hand.

“When you get off of work. You get off at three, right?”

Paul nodded. “Sounds perfect. Bring your truck, make yourself useful and help me pack.” The younger man grinned.

“Sounds like a plan, baby.”

_____ 

When Paul got off of work, he was on cloud nine. He’d gotten home, and Negan was already waiting for him on the porch. He unlocked the front door, and led the man inside. They spent the next few hours packing, which wasn’t too hard. The thing he had the most of was books, which he made the older man carry out.

Getting everything over to his place wasn’t difficult. Negan carried everything inside for him, he didn’t even have to lift a finger. To top it off, the man made him dinner as well. The food was amazing, and Paul was impressed by the effort.

After dinner wound down, they relaxed and went to bed. 

_____

They spent the entire next week unpacking his things. It was two more weeks before Paul let him take him into bed. It was as perfect as he’d remembered; Negan knew every button to push, every soft spot on his body. He wasn’t a selfish lover by any means, which is something Paul loved about him.

It was another week before something happened. They’d run into his ex-boyfriend while they were out at a club, dancing together. He was giving them dirty looks the entire time. It was only a matter of time before he came over to them.

“Why did you bother to bring this whore here? You know I come here!” The ex was pissed; that much was clear. Negan moved Paul away from him to behind himself, shielding the brunette with his body.

“Number one, don’t ever talk about him like that. Number two, you don’t have a monopoly over this fucking club. Now I kindly suggest you back the fuck away from me and my boyfriend before I lose it.”

“No, I’m not going to go!” He looked over his shoulder to address Paul. “I hope you know you’ll never be anything more than a warm place to stick his fucking dick. You’ll always be the side piece; he’ll do the same exact thing to you that he did to me.”

“That’s fucking bullshit. He’s making an effort with me. You know I moved in with him? I bet you didn’t!” He moved around Negan, the man in question wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him back. “And you know what? He always told me how much better I was in bed. That bed you sometimes laid in? Because you didn’t even  _ live  _ with him after four years? I fuck him in it every. Single. Night. You should hear the way he praises me while I’m riding him.” 

Negan had never seen this side of the younger man; he was..absolutely vicious. The look on his face was enough to have him laughing.

“You’re disgusting!” he threw his drink in Paul’s face, which immediately made the raven haired man pissed. But, before he could do anything, Paul had tackled his ex to the ground, and was beating the absolute hell out of him. The security came over, but Negan managed to pull his lover off of the kid. He paid their tab and took them out and grabbed a cab to head home.

_____ 

When they got through the door, Paul was still fuming. He had all of maybe one small bruise on his cheek, while his hands were covered in the ex’s blood. Negan coaxed him into the bathroom and stripped him down, getting them into the shower. He took extra time and care to wash Paul up, then himself. He used Paul’s blow dryer and combed through his hair until it was dry, then helped get him into pajamas.

He got Paul to brush his teeth, before he got the both of them settled down in bed. The buzz was still there when they’d relaxed. Paul’s adrenaline finally disappeared, and he felt relaxed now, despite the ache in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Negan. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that.”

“Don’t apologize. He was being an asshole, he threw a drink on you. He had it coming. I’m sorry for what he said to you; he’s a bitter asshole.”

“I know. I..I trust that you won’t do that to me. I hope I’m not naive for doing that.”

“No, baby. You aren’t. I promise, I’m not going to hurt you. You mean too much to me for me to even consider it.”

“Will you make love to me?” Paul spoke softly, looking up at him.

Negan smiled and carefully moved to settle over top of him. He grabbed the lubricant out of the bedside drawer, helping Paul out of his pajama pants. He pulled his own off as well, dropping them to the floor. 

While Negan worked him over, Paul was sighing and whimpering beneath him, moving his hips to rock down onto the man’s fingers. “Oh.. _ fuck  _ Negan please..”

“Shhhh baby. I’m gonna take care of you.” He spoke softly. He worked the younger man open carefully. Paul was soaking up the affection like a sponge. When he finally got himself slicked up and pressed fully inside, Paul hooked his arms and legs around the older man’s body.

Negan rested his forehead against Paul’s, his forearms framing the young man’s head on either side. The only sounds in the room were the slick sounds of the gentle but deep pace Negan had set for them, and their quiet moans, 

Everything about what they were doing was beyond making love. The man was trying to pour every ounce of affection he could into how he took care of the man beneath him. Paul kissed him deeply, digging his nails lightly into Negan’s shoulder blades.

The build of his orgasm was slow, but when it hit, Paul saw stars. “N-Negan.. _ Fuck, Negan! _ ” he cried out, spilling between their bodies completely untouched. The contracting around him was enough to pull the older man over the edge. He pressed in deep and came inside of him, groaning into his lover’s mouth.

When he finally pulled out, he grabbed a dirty shirt off of the floor, wiping Paul’s stomach off gently before tossing it into the hamper. He settled down, letting Paul curl around him. Negan pulled the covers up, and shut the light off.

“Negan?” Paul spoke quietly.

“What’s up, baby boy?”

“I..I love you.”

“I love you too.” He ran his fingers through Paul’s hair, falling asleep with him easily.

_____ 

  
  


It was about six months until they got engaged, and three months before they actually got married. Paul was completely content; he’d never thought this was how things would end up with Negan. He honestly thought the man was going to leave him alone once he’d left, but he was thankful that he didn’t. Sometimes things worked out; and both of the men were happy that this was one of them.


	3. That Shit Eating Grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul loved Negan's grin a little more than he probably should.

Paul had a certain weakness for the way Negan caught his tongue between his teeth when he grinned. It…did things to him; _filthy_ things. It made him want to rip his stupid white t-shirt off and ravage him…so that’s exactly what he did. They’d just gotten in from a night out, and Negan was teasing him about being bitchy towards the young bartender at the club after he’d hit on the older man. They kicked their boots off and hung up their coats, Paul’s feathers clearly ruffled by the joking.

There he went, grinning that shit eating grin, pink tongue caught between those pearly white teeth. Before he could say anything else, Paul slammed him into the wall, his hands finding the collar of his t-shirt to tear it down the front. He could hear Negan’s sharp intake of breath, and it brought him a sense of satisfaction. He captured the older man’s lips in a deep and heated kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth without any hesitation.

Negan groaned into the kiss, allowing Paul to dominate it. The moment the older man even tried to take over, Paul let out a low growl and pulled away. “Get into the bedroom.”

Normally Negan would tease him, but there was something in Paul’s tone that made him listen, going directly to their room. He heard his lover following behind him. Paul moved silently, but Negan had been with him for over three years now; he could almost always hear him coming and if he couldn’t, he could __feel__ it.

“Strip. Get on the bed. On your back.” Paul said, before he stripped himself down, grabbing the lube out of the bedside table. Negan did as told, watching as Paul settled himself on his hips, spreading lubricant over his own fingers, beginning to prep himself. He started with two immediately, clearly eager to get him inside as quickly as possible.

Negan opened his mouth to speak but Paul clamped his free hand over his mouth. “Shut up.” He felt the man smirk underneath of his hand, but he didn’t challenge the younger man. When Paul felt he was slick enough, he removed his fingers and slicked up Negan’s cock, wasting no time in getting him fully sheathed inside.

The older man groaned, and Paul wiped his dirty hand on the sheets, so he could rest his hands on his lover’s chest for leverage. “Now you can talk.” Paul sighed quietly. One thing he loved was when Negan talked dirty to him.

He started rolling his hips slowly, just to tease the older man. He let out a breathless chuckle when he felt large hands resting on his hips. “You look so fuckin’ gorgeous on top of me baby…so fuckin’ perfect…”

Paul keened under the praise, picking up his pace. He moved his hips quickly and harshly, loving the sound of their skin smacking together mixing with the sound of the headboard banging into the wall. “ _ _God__ yes Negan!”

“You just love havin’ my cock inside of you. Look how fuckin’ well you’re takin’ me in..fuck.” He could help delivering a sharp smack to Paul’s ass. The younger man moaned out his name, digging his nails into the older man’s chest, raking them down enough to draw blood.

Negan groaned, bucking his hips up harshly. “FUCK Paul!”

“Mine. You’re all fucking mine.” Paul whimpered out, shifting his hips just enough to let Negan’s cock brush over his prostate. “Oh god I’m gonna cum..”

Negan grinned, tightening his hold on Paul’s hips so he could help push him down even harder. “Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my cock without me even fuckin’ touchin’ you.”

Paul whined, his back arching prettily as he painted his boyfriend’s stomach and chest with thick white ribbons. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be able to get off on just his lover’s dick; he was very sensitive and Negan was very talented. He whimpered as the man gave a few more thrusts into his now oversensitive body before he pressed in deep and came with a shudder and a low half groan, half growl of the younger man’s name.

When they’d both come down from their high, Paul rolled off of him to lay beside him, sighing contently. He felt Negan’s eyes on him before he spoke.

“So what got into you tonight? Not that I didn’t enjoy it.” The raven haired man chuckled.

“Your damn grin, that’s what.”

“My grin?”

“The way you catch your tongue between your teeth and get that shit eating grin on your face.” Paul muttered, sparing a glance over to him.

“Oh, you mean this?” He did exactly as Paul described, his eyes lighting up with a mischievous glint. He could only laugh when Paul surged forward and kissed him hard. By the time morning rolled around, the two of them finally fell asleep completely sated.


End file.
